Rogue Witch
by Jisatsu-Uchiitorii
Summary: Hermione is desperate & sells her soul, bringing someone who can rewrite history in the wizarding world because Voldemort's won and she's willing to do anything to bring that someone to her past...that someone just happens to be a mutant named Rogue!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Hermione cried out in pain, screaming her desperation, anger, frustration, and fear. No one could hear her though as no one was alive within miles for them to hear her.

'_No one's alive…they're all gone, Hermione. All the magic in the world can't bring them back…You're the only survivor because you ran away…ran away to protect your parents…parents who won't ever remember you…You have no one, nothing…nobody…You're all alone.', _Hermione thought this mantra over and over.

They were all gone. There were bodies all over Hogwarts grounds, each twisted in a frightful but determined expression. Some of them looked happy to be gone, others were filled with pain and mortification.

She had scoured the grounds in hopes to find her friends, and she did. In the ruins of the great hall, the order members were all strung up on crosses as if they were crucified for their beliefs. They had been fighting for her, hadn't they. Fighting for muggles, like her parents…fighting for muggleborns like herself. And yet all of them weren't birthed from muggles. Most of the order members were purebloods, or halfbloods but never muggleborn and yet they stood to fight when it was she who ran, she who was muggleborn, and she who had the reasons to actually stay and fight.

Crying, she tried to quell her bursts of screams and yet she couldn't.

'_No use crying, Granger. They are all dead.'_, she thought.

'_You need to do something…anything. Make some use of yourself, Granger…Kill Voldemort…Do what they would have wanted you to!'_

But no matter how hard she thought, she could find only more reasons why she couldn't kill Voldemort. The prophecy wouldn't let her and if all the wizards who died today to fight, how could she hope to fight and win when she was only one person.

There was also a haggling voice in the back of her mind…_'Forget fighting…They would have wanted oyou to die beside them…They would have wanted you to already fought besides them…but you ran like a coward. They're probably cursing you to hell from wherever they are…They hate you Hermione.'_

"As well as they should.", she whispered.

For once in her life, she damned Voldemort. She damned the wizarding world. And she damned that stupid prophecy.

She knew deep down, she was no match for Voldemort, she was no match for any of the Inner Circle either. If she was anyone else, they might have stood a chance. If she had the knowledge and experience, maybe…

'_Wait…if I was anyone else…If I had the knowledge and experience…That book…I read a spell, well ritual before…A thousand souls…No less…No more…How many bodies are there? Souls stay within their bodies till there funeral don't they…It's only a theory but I read that somewhere, and the ritual needs 1000 of them. There were so many bodies…1000 maybe? And it gives the person those people's magical cores, knowledge and experience…Right? Where was that book?…Think, Hermione, Think…It's what your best at!'_

Getting up, she ran through the ruins, to see some parts of the castle were still intact. Running up a staircase, she looked around. She needed to get to the seventh floor…The Room of Requirements.

But when she looked up, the castle only went up to the third floor…the second in some parts…the grounds in most. The whole castle was rubble and ruins…

Searching, she cried out… "Bloody Hell, Just once…Why?"

She was startled to find legions of ghosts swooping down on her. Crying out in fear, she shut her eyes, falling into a ball with her hands clasped around her ears. She just knew it was probably the ghosts of the Order. Obviously they couldn't pass on with Voldemort still alive when their life's goal was to kill him and Obviously they were here to curse her to damnation.

But she didn't want to face them…that would mean facing her cowardice, or the fact she was the second Gryffindor to be a traitor.

"Hermione…Your…expect…alive…all…dead…", she heard. Even with her hands covering her ears she could still hear someone talking urgently to her and if she didn't know any better, she'd say it was the ghost Nearly Headless Nick speaking.

Opening her eyes, she took her hands off her ears slowly.

"Hermione, Your alive! Where were you?", Nearly Headless Nick asked.

From his left, the grey lady shook her head, "Nevermind that, You need to get away. Run, the Deatheaters will be back later tonight to get the books from Hogwarts library…We heard about it from the battle…that's why they haven't put the dark mark in the sky yet. You need to leave child."

Hermione shook her head, _'No I can't leave…I need to find that ritual…It'll let me go back in time…I'm sure of it…'_, "The room of requirements, is it still intact?", she asked, trying to ask firmly but it came out more strangled then ever with a hint of desperation.

Peeves for once, she noted, sighed in melancholy. None of the ghosts seemed the same, they were all serious, and melancholy.

The Grey Lady for one was no longer wallowing in her own misery. Nearly headless Nick was frantic and serious, no longer his calm, composed self. And Peeves, always the rowdy of the ghost and all around jolly in mischief was sighing, before nodding.

Peeves opened his mouth before saying, "Yet, It's the only room above the third floor that hasn't been blown to pieces, I believe it's the wards on it that kept it unpalatable also kept it intact. Come with me, young lady."

He turned to go around where the east wing of Hogwarts were, where nothing was standing at all. That part of Hogwarts was completely obliterated, but amongst the rubble lay a singly wall standing, there was nothing on the other side and it wasn't a boxed room or anything, just a wall.

Deciding to take her chances, she paced three times in front of it.

'_I need a room to hide something. I need a room to hide something. I need a room to hide something.'_, she thought.

And a door appeared on the lone wall.

Opening it, she was the room of hidden things, walking in quickly, she trifled through the trunk in the corner, she had once seen the book in.

A bout of hope and happiness fell in her heart as she saw it.

It was old, and the cover was sprinkled in dust and cobwebs. As she opened it, the book made a crackling sound, the pages were still yellowed and crinkling, like she knew when she had skimmed it in curiosity.

Biting her lips, she turned the pages until she found it.

_**Pango Erroris**_, was written in curled letters.

'_Pango Erroris is a ritual to fix the mistakes of the past. It was documented in Morganna's journal she used this spell to go back into the past to destroy King Author and Merlin once and for all. Her brother King Author and Merlin were Dark leaders at the time. Laying siege on the castle , she ruthlessly murdered a majority of it's inhabitants, one thousand people for one thousand souls needed to power it. In the first timeline, she had been powerful but in no circumstance was she powerful enough to destroy Merlin who protected her half brother. Her lover, Plutus was the real threat._

_In her journal, the ritual once performed, allowed her to meet Lilith, the mother diety who birthed magic. Upon meeting her, Lilith granted her wish to go into the past but under conditions. She had to sacrifice her lover, Plutus. She agreed thinking she was sacrificing the current Plutus and not the past one. She cited that she believed she could have him fall in love with her in the past. While she said her good bye to Plutus, she eagerly waited to be sent back. Lilith who knew better, saw she would never gain his love for she damned Plutus to be different from her love. The past would be written differently and so Lilith granted her in return the ability to consume, she would consume the power of the thousand souls. It was believed Lilith granted small powers to mortals who never ended up consciously using their magic. _

_When she returned to the past, she found her powers multiplied having taken the magic from those birthed from the modicus. However upon worshipping Hades, she asked about his son Plutus. Hades scoffed at her insolence saying Plutus was Demeter's son and weak to serve both life and not just death. In her haste to get more information, Hades answered her ignorance with shutting her abilities to hell's door._

_She wept in agony before making the decision to murder Merlin and her half brother King Author. In her anger, she blamed them. By becoming dark itself, Fate working to make Merlin and King Author light leaders in retrospect. The souls she consumed fed her their memories and abilities, making her insane in her quest._

_In the end, King Author and Merlin ended her life. After finding her journal, it was thought to be the ramblings of a dark sorceress. _

_However, the ritual was written as well and in it may be truth to what she wrote.'_

Below it, Hermione saw the runes and spell work needed for the ritual. She horridly looked up from where she was reading to see the ghosts looking mortified.

They must know what she was planning, Biting her lips, she spoke, "It's the only way…I can think of nothing else."

It was surprisingly the Fat Friar who was known to be cautious in his hufflepuff way's who nodded. "Yes, your loyalty knows no bounds. Go on, there are exactly 984 people who've died in the battle, and also 16 ghosts. That makes a thousand sound and I quite believe it might be a sign."

The Grey Lady looked angry, "This ritual isn't sound and if we were to take the facts of what was written, she could go back into the past and become a dark lord herself. She'll turn insane, and could very well have no one to stop her. Modicus means Ordinary, I can only think Morganna gained her abilities from the few muggleborns who never knew they were wizards. Muggleborns equates to those birthed from the ordinary's or normal humans. Out of the whole thousand Morganna sacrificed, less than 10 % were probably wizards and if Hermione uses this, she'll gave her abilities a thousand fold as everyone dead are wizards. That amount of magic will be unstable and with her insane, she'll ruin the world."

Nearly Headless Nick shook his head, "Yes, Hermione, Please think this through, Your half mad with grief and not thinking rationally."

Peeves screamed at him then, "Yes, and the world's a better place now? The world is falling into the hands of Voldemort, we may as well let her take this chance. Lilith might offer something different. Her situation is different from Morganna's. Whose to say she'll have to consume a thousand souls. Let her do this, the World is going to Bloody Hell ANYWAY!"

Many of the ghosts nodded then.

Hermione smiled for the first time, "I'll fix this all. None of this will ever come to pass."

The next couple of hours were spent on lining the bodies in a huge circle around her, she had also taken to rifling through Hogwarts for everything she might need. On a whim, she didn't know if she would be able to, she took a trunk out of the Room of Requirement, it had several compartments, all modified to become what she needed.

At first the Room of Requirement would not let her take anything it created out but she soon learned if she used a duplicate spell, the room would let her take the duplicate out.

Once that was done, she surveyed the trunk to see it was unlike any other trunk she had seen. It was wide and large made out of black marble but weighed considerably less. It was as wide as 9 feet, the length was 4 feet and it's depth was only 5 feet.

When she opened it, it automatically tilted to it's side and opened to represent a multi compartment trunk. Because of it being on it sides, the trunk now towered over her and she understood it was more like a steamer trunk. Both what she thought was the top and bottom were really the left and right side of the trunk.

The right side of the trunk held 6 cabinets on the top. Each door when she opened it was blank, but upon stating, "I wish it opened up to a useful magical compartment like a library.", she was startled to be sucked in, into a room full of empty shelves with a sitting area in the middle. Upon wanting to leave, she had seen a door to the back of the library. When she went through it, she found herself standing in front of the opened trunk again.

The first cabinet was now black but with a silver word on it stating _**Scales**_, the latin word for library if she was correct. Deciding the cabinets were great, she looked under the cabinets to see that there were 2 open shelves and under them to see a large 7th compartment with no doors, just a free open area with a pole attached across to hang clothes.

She decided to see the left side of the trunk and was surprised to simply see a door.

Opening the door she was put off to see another blank space. Pursing her lips, she turned back to the room of requirements and walked in saying she needed a manual for the trunk. A manual appeared and one duplicate spell later, she read through it quickly to see that the door would open to an apartment or suite but first she needed to walk in and either picture what she wanted or say what she needed.

She also found out the compartments on the right side of the trunk could be linked to the shelves. For instance if she wanted a book from the library or a set of books, she could set a shelf in the library to be linked to one of the two shelves readily available that were under the compartments. That shelf would have any books placed from the shelf in the library.

Also, she found out if she hung her clothes within the rack available on the right side that they would fit an infinite number, and a small switch off to the side would bring any clothes she needed around. So if she put 100 different articles of clothing but she couldn't see what she needed, the switch would switch around the clothes she put on the rack until she saw what she needed, not that she had so many clothes to really have trouble looking though them.

While she was thinking, she had the most insane idea. The wall which housed the room of requirements, she levitated and put against the door on the left side of her trunk. Holding onto the wall, she thought of a single empty room for now before being sucked in. After leaving the wall in the room, she left the trunk and then proceeded to where the main wing was left alone, going up the staircases, she was surprised to see the fourth floor was left unharmed. She had thought only the third floors and down were left standing but she could see the fourth floor in this wing was left unharmed due to the library, Upon entering, she saw the library was still intact.

Now at to how she was going to take the library and put it in her trunks 1st compartment she didn't know.

The Grey Lady then wandered up to her. "If I may, It is not widely known but I am Helena Ravenclaw. I knew the founders as one of them was my mother. Also, I know that Hogwarts castle is more sentinent then you may know. With the destruction of most of the school, the wards had passed onto me. I can help you by ordering Hogwarts or what's left of it to transfer the shelves into your trunk. I also know how to open a pocket dimension which exceeds the boundaries of time to put in the shelf. It had never been useful for it's creator as he wanted his past self to gain his glory and riches but without his past self's knowledge of the spell, it was utterly useless. However if you do go back into the past, you may call upon your trunk…The downside of this spell is that it opens to same pocket dimension. So if someone ever uses this spell, they may take your trunk from you. The creator had left many valuables there among his death…"

Hermione spent the next hour listening to the grey lady and doing as she was told. Once the trunk was safe in the pocket dimension, she returned to the area where there were bodies lined all around in a circle. The ghosts took their respective places around the circle and she started.

"_**Vox of veneficus orior oriri ortus coarse turpis trans caeli take mihi video vidi visum matris of veneficus take mihi ut suus pango meus tragic , ut EGO may exsisto tergum quo I'll reperio , quis Volo in locus quod vicis"**_

Hermione chanted three times, once the last word was said, she felt all the magic within her swirl before erupting in waves of black and white sparks out of her body, falling back, she vaguely could hear herself screaming in agony when her heart stopped.

When she opened her eyes, she was in a white abyss. Getting up, she looked around to see nothing.

"Am I dead?", she questioned herself out loud.

"No child, You are not.", she heard behind her.

Turning around, her breath caught in her throat at the sight of a tall naked redhead. She had a snake wrapped around her most private part but Hermione still cast her eyes down.

She heard an amused scoff, "You have all the things I have, my dear, no need to be a prude.", Hermione reddened at the reply but before she could retort, she felt an icy cold finger tilt her chin upwards. Her eyes widened when she took in Lilith's eyes. They were black as night with no irises.

"Yes, I see why you are here, foolish little girl but your intentions are honorable, unfortunately for you, you gave me a half soul in the ritual. 999 souls will I count, you are 1 short.", Hermione heard.

"WHAT? It was 1000...I'm sure of…", she was interrupted when Lilith tsked, "Your friend Harry Potter's soul was not complete, half a soul it contained and barely a half was it at that. His soul was broken from when he was one, and later upon the battle that passed, his soul was broken even more. The half I counted was whatever was left, among the hocrux that still lay within him. No, you are 1 soul short, I will not accept his."

Hermione cried out, "That's not fair…I haven't bloody come here for nothing to happen!".

"No, no you didn't.", Lilith paused before speaking, "I will offer only one thing. The answer to your troubles."

Hermione looked up determination before nodding, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Consume what is left, 999 and a half souls, and I will call upon a being that shall save you. But beware, she will take your soul and your past self shall never be. But do not fret, this being will take your place, you'll see. For I can gift her with what she wants, In your place will she not daunt. 1000 souls will it then be, when she absorbs you, everything you need to happen will happen to a tee. She is the only one who can accomplish what you need, for she can controls souls within her to do what she heeds. Your soul shall be the price. Upon this Sacrifice, you will live in purgatory, but be happy for this is the only chance you shall receive, Hermione."

She thought this over, was a lifetime in hell worth what was about to happen. Thinking it over, she knew she'd sell her soul to save everyone she loved. Nodding her head, she gave her permission, "Yes, I will take what you offer."

Lilith nodded, before telling her what she needed to say to consume the souls.

"_**Tutela of altus proceritas, Tribuo mihi iam thy sanctus powers. Permissu illa phasmatis certamen per me, Pro talis est meus mos , ita mote is exsisto."**_

~Rogue's POV~

Rogue stood in front of the phoenix, What was she going to do…The X-men were dieing, and it wasn't like she could absorb fire. The one time she wanted her powers to steal life, it wouldn't work. But she needed to kill Pheonix.

She was startled to see everything stop. It was like time was frozen.

She blinked, and then blinked again.

"You can be rest assured, that time is frozen, Rogue.", she heard.

Turning to the left, her eyes widened when she saw two figures. One was naked with a snake wrapped around and the other was wearing robes?

Sighing, she looked at them, "Yah'll did this? What's dah point unless yah reckon yah'll can kill this fiery bitch farh meh."

The one wearing the robes seemed affronted by her language but Rogue was too tired to care from the battle. Unless they were going to kill the Pheonix then they were either bystanders or the enemy.

"My name is Lilith. And I've come to grant you what you want most so you may do what Hermione here needs you to do in return."

"And what do yah think Ah want?" , Rogue asked.

Lilith chuckled, "I'll bind the phoenix to you, well her power. This entity really has no mind of it's own, it's fueled by pain and misery, but is not a being itself. It has no real conscious thoughts just impulses. I will bind the phoenix to you and cleanse it of it's negative impulses. That takes care of the future of your world, at least for now. I will also give you the ability to control your mutation, just simply concentrate on absorbing someone and you will otherwise your powers will be off all other times. Your mind will automatically erase the psyches within your head, keeping there gifts, knowledge, and memories, Of course you will need to concentrate and recall them, once you do, you will need to control them one by one."

Rogue thought this over, she already knew she was going to have to take her offer considering the Pheonix was to powerful and would wipe everyone else including herself within minutes when time restarted.

"Alraght, What's dah cahtch then? Yah not gonna give meh what ah wat unless…?", Rogue left her question hanging so they could finish it.

Lilith smiled, "Well, you will have to go to a new world and help save it. You will never be allowed to come back to your world. And even if you die, your afterlife will be in the realm of the one you are going to meaning even after you die, those you consider family now, well you will never be able to be at peace with them in their version of heaven."

Rogue's eyes widened, she knew it was a small price to pay though to help whoever was alive in the battle. She could forfeit their presence for their lives. Besides, she was Rogue, it's not like she wasn't strong enough to be without them. She was a wanderer, really, thus her name, Rogue, meaning an unaccepted and deviating person.

Sighing, she nodded, "What's this whole thang entail? How am ah suppose tah know what to do?"

Lilith smiled, "Just absorb this girl. Her memories and those within her will tell you. Absorb her permanently, that way you automatically gain her gifts without having to recall them."

"Lahke Carol?", she asked.

Lilith nodded, "Yes, Like Ms. Carol Danvers. You should also know that she houses almost 1000 souls within. They will be absorbed as if you touched them momentarily. So there abilities and memories you'll have to recall. However, small amounts of their magic along with Hermione's will be yours when you are born in the wizarding world. You will be a powerful witch if not a sorceress. When you are born there, a mixture of their blood will be within you. I daresay, should anyway try to find your identity through a blood spell, it will list you under as belonging to the House of Magus, a myth really of the first wielders of magic, thought to be my sons or daughters. I did set up an account under Gringotts, fill free to use it.", she paused, "Although I will have to come up with your parents, they can trace your parents name with a simple blood identity parchment…Do not worry, I think I have the perfect father to put you under, It is in that house you'll be able to fix some mistakes."

Rogue was confused and surprised but ended up just nodding dumbly, before deciding to get it over with. Walking up to the brunette, she lifted her hand.

The girl smiled at her, "Thank You.", she said before clasping her hand.

The next thing Rogue knew, she woke up in the most uncomfortable cot.

Getting up, she was bewildered to know everything Hermione did. It was unlike when Carol's memories overcame her and made her think she was Carol.

Now that she thought of it, when she recalled Carol's memories, they were secondary to hers allowing her to call them up as facts and not as memories at all.

Thinking about Hermione, she was startled to find she was in a world where magic was real. There were no mutants either, just the wizarding world which was hidden from the muggles.

'_Muggles? Wow, that's a wizarding term, isn't it? I seem to know everything Hermione did. And why do my thoughts sound british?'_

In fact, she opened her mouth to speak. "Wonder where I am?", she spoke without a southern tang but a british accent. Her eyes scrunched up before she focused on something new.

Clasping her hands to her neck, she spoke, "Bloody Hell, I sound like a child."

Releasing her hands from her neck, she looked down at them. She was surprised to note she had small hands, child like hands in size, pudgy really.

And she was wearing the worst nightgown to date. It was a simply white nightgown but she could easily tell at how it had a yellow tint, it was old and obviously second hand. She looked at the cot and saw it was a simple mattress on springs bit thin and raggedy. Looking across the room, she noted 11 other cots, six on each side. Each cot had a small brown blanket and no pillow. Off the side of each cot was a small nightstand.

Deciding, the cot that she woke on was hers, she looked in what she thought to be her nightstand and found simple t-shirts and shorts. Putting on a pair of black shorts which were large on her and had to be tied with a string she found off to the side, she also put on a equally baggy grey t-shirt. The shorts came down to her ankles and looked like grunge pants for kids on her and the grey t-shirt simply swallowed her in comparison, the sleeves coming down to her forearms, and the bottom of the shirt resting down to her knees.

Sighing, she looked around for a mirror but couldn't find one.

She walked out the room and looked through the doors in the hall to find more rooms like hers before she found a bathroom, walking in, she found a mirror on top of a sink. Seeing as she couldn't properly look into the mirror to see how old she was, she looked around to make sure she was alone before using Carol's power to fly.

When she was floating in front of the mirror, her eyes widened. She still looked like her somewhat. She no longer had her butt-chin which she had always hated secretly. But she still had high cheekbones, a heart shaped face, large emerald eyes, small pouted red lips and a small pointed nose. Her Hair though wasn't auburn but a blood red, although she still held the customary white streak in front although they were more like bangs than a streak. Looking down at her fingertips, she was surprised to see her nails were still made of adamantium when the government had experimented on her.

She was thin and small. She had to haggard a guess and say she was only about 3 feet tall, give or take a couple inches. Her hair reached her waist and curled down in large ringlets except for her white banks. She had bangs which framed her forehead, curled inwards. There were also two white streaks of curls on the side framing her face.

Thinking about Hermione's magic, she tried to do a wandless conjuration and soon found a black elastic band in her hand. Gathering her red hair, she tied it back into a messy bun. It was the best she could do for now.

Walking out of the bathroom, she found stairs and went down them.

She found herself in the middle of a hall and following loud chattering voices, she walked into a cafeteria like setting. Grabbing some food from who she thought to be the lunch lady, she then proceeded to a table. Sitting down, she started to eat, before trying to consciously bring up Xavier or Jean from her mind.

But she couldn't bring up their psyches at all, all she got was information among other things.

She was shook out of her revelation when a young boy came to sit next to her, brushing his arms next to hers. Skin on skin.

She almost jumped for joy before she calmed herself.

'_What the hell is wrong with me, I feel like jumping up and down like a little kid…Am I acting like a kid because I'm in body of one?'_

Finishing her food, she got up and disposed of the tray before walking back to her room.

'_What the…How did I know how to get back to the room. I wasn't exactly thinking about remembering where I woke up. In fact all the rooms look the same on this floor, I should have gotten lost…unless, Hermione had an eidetic memory, I guess I have one now too. Now, I need to figure out what's going on with the psyches. Lilith mentioned when I absorb someone, the psyche I get will automatically erase itself leaving me just with the person's ability and knowledge plus memories. And yet, I didn't think that extended to the psyches I had already absorbed.'_

Rogue felt saddened at the fact that the psyches of her family, friends…heck even her enemies were gone. She would never even get to chat with psyche Kitty or psyche Logan. Sighing, she guessed the upside was she didn't need to worry about anyone taking control of her or thousands of screaming voices in her head.

Thinking, she decided she needed to take a look within her mind. Professor Xavier always said to meditate and clear her thoughts.

Now that she thought about it, it was exactly like Occlumency.

'_Occlumency is an obscure branch of magic but a highly useful one. It is the act of closing one's mind and allows the Occlumens to prevent a Legilimens from accessing their thoughts and feelings, or influencing them. It involves clearing one's mind in order to protect their minds against outside forces. Known benefits to being an Occlumens include an organized mind, allowing a person to recall their memories perfectly. They are also able to retain information better.'_

Rogue sighed, before clearing her thoughts and mind, within moments she found herself in a library. All the books were a collective of Rogue's, Carol's, and Hermione's knowledge and memories.

The three open bookcases were filled with books. Above each bookcase were their respective names. The ones in blue were all that person's knowledge and skills. The books in black were memories. Leafing through them quickly, she looked around at all the other bookshelves.

The other bookcases seemed empty at first glance, but when she peered at them closer, she recognized each bookcase held a person's name that shimmered in and out of existence. It was like it was under a cloaking charm with a hint of a glamour or notice-me-not charm on it.

Turning her attention to what appeared a thousand bookcases, she took in the sight before walking off to something in front of her bookcase. She hadn't noticed a second ago, but nevertheless she walked toward the stand. On top of the stand was a book filled with names, like references. Touching a familiar name, she watched the words 'Charles Xaviar' glow for a second before she felt an uncomfortable sensation of because squeezed through a tube.

"That almost felt like a portkey.", when she looked up though, she noticed she was standing in front of a bookcase. Using Hermione's knowledge, she broke the charm on the bookcase. She felt a massive headache build before she was thrown out of her mind.

In her room, Rogue clutched her head before stumbling towards her bed and laying down on it. She fell into unconsciousness soon after.

_~Dream~_

_A little boy ran up to his mother. _

"_Charles, please, you have just come back from playing. I do not wish to get my new dress dirtied. Why don't you go in and clean up. I will give you a hug then and maybe some supper. Your father is about to be home any second now.", she said._

"_I'm home now darling.", a man stated as he walked up behind the little boy. "Why don't I help you clean up, son.", he stated, as he grabbed the little boy's hand and brought him into the house._

_A teenage boy stared as the casket lowered into the ground. _

_His mother came up to the boy, hugging him to her chest as if her life depended on it._

"_It's okay, Charles. Everything's going to be fine. It was his time. But I'm here to stay, I promise."_

"_Charles, come into the foyer. I want you to meet Kurt Marko. He was your father's partner in work."_

_The boy walked into the foyer knowing the man was no good. He could already tell he didn't like him, in fact he hated him._

"_I'm going to marry your mother son, and there's nothing you can do about it. This boy right next to me will be your new step-brother. Cain Marko. Treat him well."_

_Slap. _

_He felt his face turn to the side and his insides froze._

"_Charles, He is my husband. I will not leave him. And do not cause ill blame on him for your bruises. Kurt already mentioned you got into a riff raff with Cain. You really need to stop accusing everyone in this household."_

_He felt his anger grow, "FINE! Don't believe me but do not come running to me mother when he turns his hands onto you!"_

_He watched his mother lay on the floor in a pool of blood. And he felt nothing._

_A wide explosion of fire burst in the room. His eyes widened and he immediately stopped fighting with Cain._

_Cain stopped too. They tried to get out but the door was blocked with a piece of wood that fell from the ceiling._

_It hurt to breath and the smoke from the fire fogged the room until he could barely make out Cain falling to the floor wheezing._

_He fell to the ground too trying to gulp up air but it was no use. Black shadows lined his vision until he fell unconscious._

_Waking up into a room, he saw Cain standing next to him. _

"_Father saved us, they said. He's dead. I no longer wish to stay with you. I'm leaving. You are not my brother. I have no family anymore and neither do you."_

_He walked onto the stage, grabbing his certificate. He was only 16 years of age but had graduated with honors and three Ph.D's in Genetics, Psychology, and Biophysics. _

_He was proud of himself. But as he looked at the crowd in wonder if someone…anyone was proud of him, his head felt hammered in as hundreds of voices rose in volume around him._

"_I'm a telepath?", he asked._

"_Yes, and my ability is magnetic field manipulation. Together we can help others like us."_

"_And what exactly am I?"_

"_We are mutants."_

_He stared at Erik as if he was crazy._

"_You want to hurt those people. They are humans, Erik! Like us."_

"_NO, THEY ARE BENEATH US. You need to understand this, Charles. If they knew the truth, they will brand us like cattle before burning us into hell!"_

_He sighed, "Erik, this isn't the Holocaust anymore and not everyone is like Magda….", he stopped talking though as he watched Erik start to get angry. Erik's form was shaking and his very eyes seemed to penetrate death._

"_GET OUT. I TOLD YOU NEVER TO MENTION…GET OUT!"_

_Xavier's eyes widened when he felt the metal chair he was sitting in crash backwards right into the door. His back cracked and he couldn't feel his legs._

_Charles looked at his estate in pride. _

"_I shall name you Xavier's Institute for the Gifted."_

"_Hello Jean. I want to take you somewhere I can help you."_

"_Scott, you may open your eyes. The glasses I constructed will withhold your mutation. Would you like to go to my home now? It can be yours too."_

"_X-men. Move out…And be careful."_

_~End of Dream~_

Rogue woke up in sweat, her eyes wide as she tried to figure out just what happened. Bringing up her memories of Xavier and the dream, her eyes widened when she felt a tingle in the back of her mind. When she concentrated on it, she could hear dozens of voices.

Shutting her eyes, she tried to shift through them.

'_A couples coming today..'_

'_Hope they adopt me.'_

'_Wonder what Frank is doin…'_

'_I hate this orphanage…'_

Rogue gasped before cutting out the connection to Xavier's memories and all at once, the voices stopped.

Using Occlumency, she walked up to the stand and flipped through the book to Xavier's name. Touching it, she felt the same sensation of a portkey before looking at a now filled bookshelf. Her eyes widened at she stared at the blue and black covered books. But on the middle shelf there was a milky orb. Entranced by it, she touched it and watched it absorb into her hand.

She was flung out of her mind and once again clutched her head, hearing the thoughts of everyone she thought was in the orphanage. Calling Xavier up, she knew it took him years to control his abilities.

She spent the rest of the day trying to limit the sounds of everyone's thoughts until it was once again a buzz in the back of her mind.

She then created a shield around her mind, different from Occlumency. It was a psychic shield, and the buzz completely disappeared. Lowering the shield, the buzz came back. Concentrating on that buzz she heard random thoughts before she closed the connection back to a buzz before raising a psychic shield around her mind.

Deciding to go out of her room, she walked downstairs and asked someone where the caretaker of the orphanage was.

Upon receiving directions to Ms. Vatalli's office, she started her trek there.

Opening the door, she walked in to see Ms Vatalli sitting in her desk. "Ah, Anna Magus I believe. Do you need anything?"

Ms. Vatalli was a middle aged woman and was best described as ordinary looking. She simply had brown hair, brown eyes, an average figure, and an average face.

Rogue nodded her head, "Ms. Vatalli, I was wondering if I could ask you about school.".

Rogue didn't know anything about school and what not or even if she was old enough to attend but she needed to keep her talking while rifling though her mind.

Ms. Vatalli nodded, "Yes, your almost of age to head to elementary aren't you? Let me check your file.", the woman got up before looking through a couple cabinets off the side. She came back with a folder as she sat on the desk.

Rogue bit her lips, before lowering her shields and sending a psychic blast toward Ms. Vatalli. The woman hunched back in her chair immediately as her eyes closed.

Rogue walked up to the desk making sure the woman was clearly asleep. Grabbing her folder, she opened it to see her British birth certificate, ID Card, and other papers.

Apparently, she was left at the care of the hospital, her mother having died after she gave birth. Her mother's supposed name was Leana Magus. Her father's name was registered simply Regulus. Notes underneath state that her mother could only give the name Regulus as she stated it was a one night stand and wasn't given a last name.

Rogue's full name was apparently Angelique Ennu Magus.

Looking at the other stacks, they were simply medical reports of having her vaccinations done and/or behavior notes.

She did take note of her birthday which was August 1st, 1979. She was born 2:29:59 am in the morning.

Leafing through them, she concentrated on her magic, before deciding to use a duplication spell. She put the copied folder on the desk and grabbed the original folder. She stuffed the original under her shirt.

It wasn't a moment too soon that she did this as Ms. Vitalli woke up, grabbing the copied folder and leafing through it. "As it is June 3rd, 1984, you should be attending Leichester Public. It's not too far, just a little farther than Charing Crossroad. I believe I've taken you down there before to get to the Piccadilly Circus the past couple of years."

I nodded. "Thank you. That was all I needed to know, Ms. Vatalli."

~The Ministry - Third Level - Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes : Cortez's POV~

I sat examining the book which recorded any magical accidents happening in the Westminster county of London. So far, nothing as of yet that needed the attention of the Accidental Magical Reversal Squad or the Obliviators.

Sighing, I was about to go on my lunch break when words started appearing.

Location: Westminster Orphanage

Name: Angelique Ennu Magus

Parents: Leana Magus & Regulus Black

Birthdate: August 1st, 1979 [4 years of age]

Company: Ms. Vatalli

Accidental Magic: Precise wandless duplicating spell.

My eyes widened, Never had someone's accidental magic be written as a wandless spell. It usually described the situation. The child, whether she was aware or not, completed a specific spell, and she not only that, her father was a pureblood, everyone knew the House of Black. No magical child would be sent to an orphanage if they were from a pureblood family so either Regulus dumped the child due to the mother being a muggle or he didn't know. But the name…Magus, it sounded awfully familiar.

Magus was latin for Magic, wasn't it.

Thinking harder, he nearly had a heart attack when he thought of the Legendary House of Magus. All witched and wizards were thought to originate from them. A Magus hadn't been ever documented although biblical texts were written about them. Gringotts had disclosed some information when asked about their 1st fault saying it belonged to Magus and not Merlin as once speculated.

If the child was from the House of Magus, she was more of a pureblood than anyone alive. For a pureblood to be stuck in a muggle orphanage was an outcry.

Shooting up in his chair, he grabbed the book and instantly ran to his head of the department.

~The Ministry - Level 1 - Minister's Office~

Millicent Bagnold was drinking a lovely cup of tea with Walburga Black who had a declining health. Ever since her husband's death along with Regulus's, she simply had started to become more fatigued and depressed.

She was about to ask about her health when the door to her room opened.

She was about to screech at her secretary but the sudden panicked look on their face made her listen.

"Minister Bagnold. The Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes recorded a wandless spell done by a young 4 year old child. The child lives in a muggle orphanage and most likely has no idea that she's doing complicated impossible spells for it to be wandless. Not only that but the child is a pureblood and is written as a Magus! The House of Magus lives!"

Millicent's eyes widened, "Well, it must preposterous, the House of Magus is nothing but a legend, send a Obliviator and Magical Reversal Squad immediately. If you wish to believe is this Hoax, you may tell them to bring a blood identification parchment with you!"

The secretary nodded before taking note of Walburga Black, "Oh My, You should come along as well, Mrs Black."

Walburga huffed, "And why is that? I am not wasting any precious time to go to a place filled with muggles.", she said with a distinctive derisive tone in her voice.

The secretary nodded, "I just assumed you may want to see your grandchild. It's listed in the recording the child's parents are Leana Magus and Regulus Black."

Walburga's teacup that she held fell to the floor shattering, "WHAT?"


End file.
